Question: Ishaan did 19 more push-ups than Omar at night. Ishaan did 34 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Explanation: Ishaan did 34 push-ups, and Omar did 19 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $34 - 19$ push-ups. He did $34 - 19 = 15$ push-ups.